


EPISODE EIGHT: "Tragic Teen Chic"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 8, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, SKAM Season 3, aso very very lightly implied non con/abuse, boys be friends and boys be texting!!!!, oh to be depressed and to awkwardly have friends, skam will be like "here's our main cast we have no idea what they want to do with their lives", when you have pals and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.FIRST CLIP: "You Are Nothing, You Have Nothing"
Relationships: Jake Love/Alistair Fletcher
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. CLIP ONE: "You Are Nothing, You Have Nothing"

**SUNDAY, 24TH NOVEMBER, 16:34**

INT. JAKE’S ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT

JAKE sits on his “bed”, watching a Vine compilation on his laptop as he plays a generic colour matching game on his phone. Every few seconds, he glances at the clock on his laptop, and the one on his phone. He pushes his hair back, wiping the grease onto his mattress afterwards. The minute changes. He sighs and gets up, leaving his laptop and phone on on the mattress.

INT. LIVING AREA

JAKE walks through the living area to get to JAMES’s door, where faint music is playing. He knocks on it.

JAMES [O.S.]  
Come in.

INT. JAMES’S ROOM

JAKE opens the door slowly, to see JAMES playing his guitar calmly on his bed.

JAMES  
Hey. What’s up?

JAKE  
Nothing, just-- Where do you keep your towels?

JAMES puts his guitar down, goes over to his closet and pulls out a towel. He throws it at JAKE, who catches it easily.

JAKE  
Thanks. Haven’t showered in, like, 10 days, so… 

JAMES  
I feel that. 

JAKE nods and turns to walk out.

JAMES  
Hey?

JAKE turns back around and shrugs, as if to say “what do you want?”.

JAMES  
Do you know how much longer you’re gonna be here? Like, you’re not bothering me, I-- I’m just wondering, so…

By the look of JAMES’s face, JAKE is bothering him. JAKE awkwardly laughs, fiddling with the towel.

JAKE  
I don’t know, dude. Just… For a while.

JAMES nods, going back to his bed and guitar as JAKE walks away.

JAMES  
Okay.

JAKE closes the door behind himself, closing his eyes as he leans against the door 

INT. JAKE’S ROOM

JAKE’s sitting on his bed again, his hair wet, slightly different clothes on. He’s in the same position - laptop, phone, bored expression. He gets a notification on both his phone and laptop. ELEANOR’s uploaded a new video.

He looks at the thumbnail - ALISTAIR is in the background. He clicks on it immediately, and it begins, ELEANOR in the centre, ALISTAIR in the corner, playing the keyboard as ELEANOR begins to sing to the camera, smiling almost menacingly.

ELEANOR  
 _Nobody remembers fourth grade Riley  
_ _She is harmless and shy and will never speak up  
_ _Cause she's scared to be wrong  
_ _Riley is a wallflower  
_ _The type of little kid who gets paralysed with fear  
_ _When she gets called on  
_ _But who had your back when you had a heart attack  
_ _Cause the kids would start to laugh  
_ _When you st-st-st-st-stuttered  
_ _It was me who decided you could be so much more  
_ _Than they could see if I never saved you  
_ _W-w-w-w-what would you have done?  
_ _You would be no one  
_ _So forgive me for doing what's best for you  
_ _So forgive me for trying to  
_ _Make this easier  
_ _I'll always be on your team  
_ _You are nothing  
_ _You have nothing_  
Without me

ALISTAIR smiles, very sarcastically, as he begins to sing, confident, better than ELEANOR. 

ALISTAIR  
 _Everyone remembers sophomore Cairo  
_ _Starting fights in the halls  
_ _Mouthing off in each class  
_ _Cause she'll never be wrong  
_ _Anything but wallflower  
_ _The type of high school kid who is rarely seen at parties_  
With her pants on

ELEANOR  
 _But who has your back every single time you crack  
_ _When you don't cut yourself slack and you keep  
_ _C-c-c-c-crashing  
_ _See, it's me who's beside you  
_ _Constantly  
_ _Making sure you don't see  
_ _How much everyone is t-t-t-t-trashing us for fun_  
You could be no one

ALISTAIR’s playing gets more aggressive as the two belt out:

ELEANOR and ALISTAIR  
 _So forgive me for doing what's best for you  
_ _So forgive me for trying to  
_ _Make this easier  
_ _I'll always be on your team  
_ _You are nothing  
_ _You have nothing_  
Without me

ELEANOR and (ALISTAIR)  
 _Who had your back when you  
_ _(So forgive me for)  
_ _Had a heart attack cause  
_ _(Doing what's best for you)  
_ _The kids would start to laugh when  
_ _(So forgive me for)  
_ _You st-st-st-st-stutter. It was me  
_ _(Trying to)  
_ _Who decided you could  
_ _(Make this easier)  
_ _Be so much more than they  
_ _(I'll always be on)  
_ _Could see  
_ _(Your)  
_ _If I never saved you  
_ _(Team)  
_ _W-w-w-w-  
_ _(You are)  
_ _What would you have done?  
_ _(Nothing, you have)  
_ _You would be no one}_  
(Nothing without me)

ELEANOR and ALISTAIR  
 _You are nothing, you have nothing  
_ _You are nothing, you have nothing  
_ _You are nothing, you have nothing  
_ _You are nothing, you have nothing_  
Without me

ALISTAIR belts higher than her, louder, almost winning, until:

ELEANOR  
 _Riley is a wallflower_

ALISTAIR rolls his eyes as the song ends, the video abruptly cutting to black. JAKE stares at the screen for a second, thinking, and then hits repeat, the piano starting again as we cut to black.


	2. CLIP TWO: "It Was There And It Was Easy"

**TUESDAY, 26TH NOVEMBER, 12:36**

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

JAKE and BRIANNA sit together in wheely chairs, both looking at the same computer screen, where a powerpoint is just ending. People are talking quietly around them, doing similar projects on the other computers. 

JAKE’s wheeling forward and backward on his chair, looking a bit distracted as BRIANNA looks at him, expectantly. She coughs, obviously trying to get his attention. It works.

JAKE  
What?

BRIANNA  
Was it good?

JAKE  
What?

BRIANNA  
The powerpoint, idiot.

JAKE looks at it.

JAKE  
Oh, yeah, totally.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair.

JAKE  
What?

BRIANNA  
Just-- It would be nice to get a little more than “yeah, totally”. This is basically our grade for this term, I want either screams of terror or delight.

JAKE breathes out a short laugh, shrugging.

JAKE  
I don’t know. It’s a powerpoint. I have information now that I didn’t before. That’s it.

BRIANNA  
Well, we’re gonna fail. Thanks, Jake.

JAKE  
Look, you did good. I just don’t care.

BRIANNA  
You should. It’s our A-Levels.

JAKE  
I don’t even remember seeing you study at all for our GCSEs.

The LIBRARIAN shushes them loudly.

JAKE and BRIANNA  
Sorry, Miss.

They speak quieter.

JAKE  
I didn’t see you--

BRIANNA  
I know. I was busy. And I don’t remember seeing you in the library much either.

JAKE  
My dad died.

BRIANNA  
Boo hoo, my dad left and I still passed year 8.

JAKE  
But did he  _ die ? _

BRIANNA scoff-laughs, and begins to go through the powerpoint again, changing the font size up by .5.

BRIANNA  
Are you, you know… doing okay?

JAKE looks at her, very confused.

JAKE  
Yeah? Why?

BRIANNA  
Just wondering. Heard you were going through some stuff.

JAKE  
Nick told you?

BRIANNA mimes zipping her lips.

JAKE  
Just… Hey, make that part a bit bigger. 

BRIANNA does.

JAKE  
It’s the title, so… Gotta change that too.

BRIANNA  
Thanks for finally caring.

There’s a pause, BRIANNA still scrolling as JAKE watches. It’s a bit awkward, but not as much as usual.

BRIANNA  
If you don’t like this class, why do you take it?

JAKE  
What?

BRIANNA  
You just don’t care about it. Why are you doing it?

JAKE  
I don’t know. Why are you?

BRIANNA  
I… 

She looks around, making sure no one else is listening.

BRIANNA  
I actually really like literature.

JAKE smiles a bit.

JAKE  
So you’re a nerd?

BRIANNA  
I am not!

JAKE  
Well, you are. Besides, we all do things we don’t like sometimes. Like, you kiss Rori and she’s straight.

BRIANNA  
That has-- That has literally nothing to do with this.

JAKE shrugs.

JAKE  
I just did it ‘cause it was there and it was easy. I don’t know. I’m good at it.

BRIANNA  
Are you, though?

JAKE looks at BRIANNA like “that was rude”. She shrugs, changes the colour of the background to a light yellow.

JAKE  
Change it. That looks terrible.

BRIANNA changes it back to white.

BRIANNA  
This is literally so boring. I’m about to fall asleep looking at it. We need something to spice it up.

JAKE takes the mouse and changes the colour to very, very slightly off-white.

BRIANNA  
[sarcastic] Wow. Amazing.

JAKE  
You’re welcome.

BRIANNA changes the background to a light blue.

BRIANNA  
Okay, I like  _ this _ .

JAKE  
Okay. It’s nice. We can look at more options.

BRIANNA  
No.

She keeps scrolling, making JAKE laugh a little, as she keeps changing the font.


	3. CLIP THREE: "A Nice Guy"

**WEDNESDAY, 27TH NOVEMBER, 15:49**

INT. CAFE

JAMES, NICK and THEO all sit together, each with a drink in front of them. A plate of chips, with some sauces to the side, sits in the middle of the table. JAKE watches them all laugh from the doorway, and walks towards them.

JAMES  
Listen, if I see a porn that’s over 15 minutes long, no matter what, I’m not clicking on that shit.

THEO  
You literally watch it for the plot.

JAMES  
Yeah! Short, to the point, hot women, terrible acting, what more is needed?

NICK  
I don’t think we have time to list all of our kinks here, but if we did--

JAKE pulls a chair from an empty table over to them and sits down, smiling awkwardly.

JAKE  
Hey. What are we talking about?

NICK  
Our kinks. You’re new, so you have to go first.

NICK smiles at him, leaning forward to hear better as JAKE’s eyes widen in mild terror.

JAKE  
Um… No, thank you?

NICK, THEO and JAMES laugh.

THEO  
Great job, mate.

JAKE  
[sarcastic] Thanks.

An older couple - both in their 30s/40s - walk past, arm in arm. JAMES and NICK stare after them, THEO rolling his eyes, clearly used to this. JAKE looks at him for explanation.

THEO  
They have a thing for older people.

JAKE  
Ew.

JAMES  
Come on, you have to admit, she was really hot.

THEO  
Okay, maybe so.

NICK nods, looking at JAKE for a moment longer than necessary.

JAKE  
She’s old enough to be any of our mothers.

JAMES  
Exactly!

JAKE  
Well, I’m just not into that. Both the-- The mother thing and women.

JAMES  
Well, RIP to you, but I'm different. The guy more your type?

JAKE  
What? No.

THEO  
Is there anything you actually like?

JAKE sighs, smiling awkwardly.

JAKE  
Yeah, but... It's complicated.

THEO  
Ooh, tell us.

JAKE  
Okay, but you can't be mean--

NICK  
Us? Mean? Never!

JAKE  
Just-- I need some advice. From guys who actually know things about relationships.

THEO  
Well, you’ve come to the wrong place.

JAMES  
Excuse me?

THEO  
[points to himself] Chronically single. [points to NICK] Slut. [points to JAMES] Slut, but got a girl to like him.

JAMES  
Yeah! A relationship,  _ Theodore ! _

THEO  
Either way.

JAMES  
[ignoring him] So, what’s the problem, Jake?

JAKE laughs, very awkward.

JAKE  
So, um, there’s this guy.

NICK gasps.

NICK  
Wait, I already knew that.

JAMES  
What?

JAKE  
We-- I talked to him about it before. No big deal.

NICK  
And I wasn’t good enough.

THEO  
That’s surprising.

NICK flips him off.

JAKE  
Anyway, um, so I like this guy. And we had a thing going for a while, and then he kissed a girl out of nowhere and he blocked me everywhere and I can’t talk to him at school because he’s always with said girl, and I don’t wanna go to his house, ‘cause I don’t wanna look like a creep. What do I do?

There’s a pause, the rest of the guys all looking at each other.

NICK  
That’s quite a problem.

THEO  
Did you make things official?

JAKE  
Yeah. We used the word “boyfriend” and everything. And-- And he said he was gay. And he was all out and proud about it, but then it just changed.

JAMES  
Wait, are we talking about Alistair Fletcher?

JAKE  
There are many, many gay guys at the school, it could be any--

NICK  
Yeah, it’s Al.

JAKE  
Nick!

NICK  
What? It was pretty obvious.

JAKE sighs, slumping down in his seat.

JAKE  
Just-- What do I do?

THEO  
Try and get the girl to go away and talk to him?

NICK  
Just go to his house. Make a gesture. Be romantic. And maybe fuck a little.

JAMES  
I could talk to him.

They all look at JAMES.

JAMES  
He hasn’t blocked me, and we text sometimes, so I could ask him what’s up and try and get him to come to you.

JAKE smiles, letting out a small noise of shock.

JAKE  
That-- That would be great.

JAMES smiles, a bit awkward.

JAMES  
Well, it'll get you on the right track to feeling better.

JAKE's smile freezes for a second, and then returns to normal.

JAKE  
Well, as long as we're all good.

There's an awkward pause, no one really knowing what to say. JAKE takes a chip and eats it, no sauce.

NICK  
But, like, did you say Alistair "Literal Musical Theatre Man" Fletcher kissed a girl? Willingly?

JAMES  
We don't know that.

THEO  
He could be experimenting?

NICK  
Or he's just scared of being gay?

THEO  
Nick. Come on. Is he?

JAMES  
Either way, um, I'll talk to him. I'll try, any way. He's a nice guy, Jake. Deserves to be treated well.

JAKE  
I will. Thank you, Mr Al's Dad.

JAMES  
That's just mean.

THEO  
Okay, that's done, I have something I have to say.

He dramatically pauses.

THEO

There's a really cute guy in my form and I don't know how to talk to him.

NICK  
Ooh!

JAKE  
Who is he?

THEO  
Milo Woods.

JAMES gasps.

JAMES  
Hey, Milo and Theo rhyme!

THEO  
Exactly! How do I talk to him?

He looks at JAKE.

JAKE  
I don't know. Al just came into the bathroom I was in, used all of the soap, and asked me to smoke with him outside.

THEO  
I can't do that, I have anxiety. And I don't like the school's soap, it smells weird.

JAKE nods.

JAMES  
I mean, I literally just joined a club.

NICK  
And my plan to woo Rori has been going swimmingly. Which is code for I have no idea how to talk to her.

JAMES sighs, taking a bite of a chip.

JAMES  
I can't believe _I'm_ the one with a stable relationship.

JAKE  
Yeah, neither can any of us.

They all laugh, JAKE joining in, and it's nice, it's friendly. JAKE's smile actually looks real, and happy.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Guidance And Advice"

**THURSDAY, 28TH NOVEMBER, 11:19**

INT. HALLWAY, BACA

JAKE walks down the hallway, slowly, the only sound is the sound of his footsteps. He's completely alone, until he’s passed by a guy with ginger hair. JAKE walks a little taller, but the guy isn't ALISTAIR. His shoulders goes down.

He keeps going, almost wandering about with no clue where to go, until he ends up outside the guidance counsellor's office. He looks around the empty hallway, and knocks on the door.

STEVE [O.S.]  
It's open!

INT. GUIDANCE COUNSELLOR'S OFFICE

JAKE walks in. The room has _way_ too many motivational posters about "reaching for the stars" and "being yourself". STEVE - big smile, in his 30s - sits at a desk.

STEVE  
Hi. Take a seat, please.

JAKE sits opposite him, looking at the large "cat sitting on a shooting star" poster behind STEVE.

STEVE  
Do you like it?

JAKE nods, not sure what else to do.

STEVE  
Thanks! I made it myself!

JAKE's eyes widen as he continues to nod.

STEVE  
So! What can I do you for?

JAKE  
Um... Career’s advice? I had a meeting booked.

STEVE nods, leaning back in his chair.

STEVE  
Okay, okay, okay... Okay, first of all, what’s your plan?

JAKE  
Don’t really have one.

STEVE nods slowly.

STEVE  
What year are you in?

JAKE  
12.

STEVE  
Well, you still have time to think about it! What are you doing for A-Level?

JAKE  
Uh, English lit., ICT and Spanish.

STEVE nods again, JAKE looking around, nervous.

STEVE  
Well, it depends what you wanna do. What do you want to do?

JAKE  
I don’t know.

STEVE  
Come on, um-- Wait, what’s your name?

JAKE  
Jake.

STEVE  
Come on, Jake! What’s your passion?

JAKE  
I don’t know.

STEVE  
There must be something! What makes you feel like you’re doing something right in the world?

JAKE  
I don’t know!

STEVE  
Nothing?

JAKE shrugs - he really doesn't know - and STEVE sighs.

STEVE  
Well, there’s always computer jobs. Or translations, if you’re into the languages. Or you could be a teacher!

JAKE  
I don’t like kids. Or teenagers. Or-- Or just people, really. Well, it's not that I don't like them, it's just... hard.

STEVE  
I feel you, son.

JAKE nods, scooting back a bit in his chair.

STEVE  
Well, you just have to figure it out.

JAKE  
What, is that it?

STEVE  
Is what it?

JAKE  
You just say some stuff and then I just have to decide?

STEVE  
I can’t choose for you.

JAKE  
That’s your job!

STEVE  
I’m a career’s adviser/guidance counsellor. I give guidance and advise. 

JAKE rolls his eyes, and STEVE sighs again.

STEVE  
If you don’t like what you’re doing, then why do it?

JAKE  
I’m good at it.

STEVE  
Yeah?

JAKE  
Yeah.

STEVE  
How do you know you’re good at them?

JAKE shrugs.

JAKE  
Got good grades.

STEVE  
Grades are bullshit, Jake. Yeah, you study for them, but do they really matter that much?

JAKE  
Yeah. They do. You need them to go to uni.

STEVE  
Fair point, but they're just grades. Just because you can memorise a bunch of shit doesn't mean you should spend your life doing it. [pause] You know why I do this job?

JAKE shakes his head.

STEVE   
Because I want to help young people. It makes me happy to see them happy. And my favourite bit of advice? Do what makes you happy. Even if you're no good. Even if you do other shit to get to it. Just let yourself be happy.

He smiles, reassuringly, and JAKE nods, smiling, unsure.

JAKE  
I-- I don't know what makes me happy.

STEV  
Well, let's figure that out, shall we?

JAKE nods, as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out to see that his messages to ALISTAIR have been sent and read, ignoring a text from CHRISTINE. He smiles and looks up at STEVE.

JAKE  
Sure, yeah.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Fuck"

**FRIDAY, 29TH NOVEMBER, 21:51**

INT. LIVING AREA, JAMES'S APARTMENT

JAMES, JAKE, NICK and THEO sit together, all with an alcoholic drink, laughing.

THEO  
Okay, okay, would you rather fuck the Jennifer Hudson cat from the Cats movie or… only be able to piss while looking someone in the eyes?

JAKE  
What the absolute fuck, Theo?

THEO  
Answer the question!

NICK  
The piss one. Definitely.

JAMES  
Seriously?

NICK  
I’m not fucking that _thing_.

THEO  
Women are people too, Nick.

They all laugh as JAKE looks down at his phone, obviously expecting a text, but nothing comes. NICK watches him, and smiles smugly as he asks:

NICK  
How’s things going with your man, Jake?

JAKE  
Well, he unblocked me--

JAMES  
You’re welcome.

JAKE  
But I don’t know what to say to him. Like, every time I try to type something out, it doesn’t seem like it’ll be enough. Or right. Or whatever.

NICK  
Give me your phone.

JAKE  
What?

NICK  
Give!

JAKE slides his phone over to NICK, who snatches it, types something, and sets it back in front of JAKE.

JAKE  
“Call me when you’ve broken up with your girlfriend”?

NICK  
Gotta put yourself out there.

JAKE  
What the fuck, Nick?

NICK shrugs, smiling.

NICK  
It’ll work, trust me. Either he’ll do it, or he’ll come here right away.

JAMES  
Or you’ll scare him away?

JAKE’s phone vibrates and everyone stares at it for a moment.

THEO  
Jesus Christ.

THEO picks it up.

THEO  
He said “can we talk?”. Oh, another: “what are you doing right now?”.

JAKE looks around at JAMES and NICK.

JAKE  
Well? What am I doing?

THEO  
I don’t know!

NICK  
Uh, jerking it?

JAKE  
No!

JAMES  
Okay, what about “chilling at home”?

JAKE, NICK and THEO all look at each other and nod.

JAKE  
Should we put a smiley face?

JAMES  
No! No smileys! Serious conversation!

JAKE  
Okay, no smileys!

JAMES  
Good! Send it!

THEO hits sends, and JAMES and NICK cheer, JAKE laughing nervously.

JAKE  
Okay, what’s he saying?

THEO  
He’s not saying anything.

NICK  
What?

THEO  
Not even typing.

He shows them all the screen.

NICK  
Fuck. What are we gonna do?

JAMES  
Just wait?

NICK  
Ew, no, why would we do that?

THEO  
We could text him again?

NICK and JAKE  
No!

JAKE  
I’m not desperate!

JAMES and THEO look at him like “come on, you kind of are”.

JAKE  
Terrible. You’re both terrible.

THEO  
I sure am!

JAMES cheers to that with his beer, JAKE taking a swig of his. NICK takes a joint out of his pocket and goes over to the window, opening it. He stops abruptly, gasping.

JAMES  
What? Is it the cops?

NICK  
If I’m not mistaken, that ginger head down there is one Alistair Fletcher!

JAKE’s jaw drops.

JAMES  
The drama!

THEO  
You’re welcome, Jacob.

JAKE  
What do I do?

NICK  
Change your shirt, polos are _not_ acceptable.

JAKE  
Jesus!

JAMES  
Okay, Theo, can we go to yours?

THEO  
No, parents are home. The park?

JAMES  
Sure.

He and THEO get up, each putting on a jacket.

JAKE  
[to JAMES] You’re already wearing a jacket.

JAMES  
I’m Arab, fucking British weather’s--

JAKE runs into JAMES’s room, nervous, as NICK laughs.

NICK  
So bold of him to think your clothes are good.

JAMES flips him off as NICK and THEO walk out the door.

JAMES  
Condoms are in the bathroom!

INT. JAMES’S ROOM

JAKE goes through the clothes on JAMES’s clothes, holding up various black shirts, shaking his head at all of them. There’s a knock at the front door. 

JAKE  
Fuck.

He takes off his polo shirt and puts on a “My Chemical Romance” t-shirt, trying to make his hair look a bit neater. He does not succeed.

INT. LIVING AREA

JAKE runs to the front door and waits for a moment, levelling his breath, and opens the door. ALISTAIR’s there - red-faced and out of breath.

JAKE  
Hey.

ALISTAIR  
Hey.

There’s an awkward pause, ALISTAIR nervously laughing.

ALISTAIR  
I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d stop by. 

He looks JAKE up and down, JAKE pulling the shirt down a bit - it’s too small on him.

ALISTAIR  
Nice shirt. Very tragic teen chic. Heard the band was getting back together and hopped on the bandwagon?

JAKE laughs a little.

JAKE  
It’s James’s.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, I guessed. You’re kind of a high school jock cliche.

JAKE rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as ALISTAIR laughs a little, looking around nervously.

ALISTAIR  
Look, a-- About Ellie--

JAKE kisses him, holding his face tightly, as ALISTAIR’s eyes go wide, pushing him away.

JAKE  
Sorry.

ALISTAIR  
It’s-- Yeah, um, about Ellie. She’s not my girlfriend. Not at all. Why-- Why would you even think that?

JAKE  
I saw you. You know, kissing her.

ALISTAIR’s mask falls, his mouth going into a small o, his eyes the same.

ALISTAIR  
I… I can explain, I-- I was avoiding her so much, I-- I was being a terrible friend, she wanted me to say sorry, so-- So I did. If I hadn’t done it, Jake, she-- She was gonna do something terrible. I had to make her feel better. She _needed_ me.

JAKE  
Yeah… She’s not nice to you, is she?

ALISTAIR  
Jake--

JAKE  
I don't think you should talk to her.

ALISTAIR laughs a little, smiling nervously as he looks down.

JAKE  
I-- I'm serious. She--

“Fuck Time” by Green Day starts playing at 0:27 as ALISTAIR kisses him, holding his face with both hands. JAKE closes his eyes, kissing him back as they move into the apartment, JAKE holding tightly onto ALISTAIR’s back as ALISTAIR fiddles with the fabric of JAKE’s shirt. ALISTAIR breaks away, making JAKE frown and the song stop.

ALISTAIR  
Fuck, James.

JAKE  
He’s gone.

ALISTAIR  
Oh.

JAKE  
Yeah.

ALISTAIR  
Cool.

JAKE  
Cool?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. Very.

JAKE smiles, and kisses him again, ALISTAIR closes his eyes lightly, sort of kissing back, as he begins to move his hands behind JAKE’s back. JAKE breaks away from him and watches him - it’s not dancing, it’s another language. He drags a finger across his own forehead, and repeats some of the same words. He then drags one across JAKE’s, who’s watching him, taken in.

JAKE  
[whispering] What are you doing?

ALISTAIR   
[whispering] What are _you_ doing?

JAKE  
Watching you.

ALISTAIR  
And so you should.

JAKE  
[laughing] God, I’ve missed your insanity.

ALISTAIR kisses him again, walking him towards the wall and leaning him on it.

JAKE  
Whoa…

ALISTAIR  
Is-- Is this okay?

JAKE  
Yes, yes, God, yes.

ALISTAIR laughs a little and kisses him again, going down his neck and then out of view of the camera. JAKE closes his eyes and sharply inhales.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS “FUCK TIME” BY GREEN DAY CONTINUES_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
